tv_ideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Young Justice (TV series)
Young Justice is an American superhero television based on the superhero team of the same name. Produced by DC Television and distributed by Berlanti Television and Warner Bros Television, follow up to the Arrowverse. The series is Created by Dean Israelite and is co-written by Aaron and and Todd Helbing and stars an ensemble cast. the show will be release January 24th, 2019 on the CW Network Television Plot The youngest super heroes of the Arrowverse join forces, as they discover a sinister threat that could have catastrophic consequences. Cast Young Justice * Cameron Monaghan as Superboy/Conner Kent/Kon-El * Graham Phillips as Robin/Tim Drake * Elle Fanning as Wonder Girl/Cassie Sandsmark * Nat Wolff as Green Lantern/Kyle Rayner * Joshua Pontinelli as Kid Flash/Mike Winchester * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Aqualad/Jackson Hyde * Naomi Scott as Variant/Scarlett Taylor * Haley Ramm as Batgirl/Stephanie Brown * Sammi Hanratty as Black Bat/Cassandra Cain * Jace Norman as Impulse/Bart Allen * Kathryn Newton as Arrowette/Susan King Jones * Katherine McNamara as Green Arrow/Mia Queen * Franz Drameh as Firestorm/Jefferson “Jax” Jackson * Jake T. Austin as Blue Beetle/Jaime Reyes * Ben Winchell as Damage/Grant Emerson * Sarah Grey as Stargirl/Courtney Whitmore * Maisie Richardson Sellers as Vixen/Amaya Jiwe * Madelaine Petsch as Teen Lantern/Jordana Gardner * Joivan Wade as Lagoon Boy * Vanessa Morgan as Rocket/Raquel Ervin * Laura Marano as''' 'Thirteen/Traci Thurston * David Mazouz as Robin/Damian Wayne * Jordan Elsass as Superboy/Jon Kent/Kel-El * Joshua Rush as Captain Marvel Jr./Freddy Freeman * Grace Fulton as Artemis/Artemis Crock Villains * Willem Dafoe as Sinestro * Paul Reubens as Mike the Spike * Michael Sheen as Hector Hammond * Andrea Brooks as Eve Teschmacher * Nicolas Cage as Johnny Charisma * Devin Druid as Lenny Luthor * Rhona Mitra as Mercy Graves * Cara Buono as Gamemnae * Chad Rook as Clyde Mardon * Oliver Rice as Eric Frye * Max Alder as Jaco Birch Supporting Characters * Tyler Hoechlin as Superman/Clark Kent/Kal-El * Daniel Gillies as Batman/Bruce Wayne * Bridget Regan as Wonder Woman/Diana Prince/Princess Diana of Themyscira * Robert Buckley as Green Lantern/Hal Jordan * Grant Gustin as The Flash/Barry Allen * Ian Somerhalder as Aquaman/Arthur Curry/Orin * David Harewood as Martian Manhunter/J'onn J'onzz * Michael B. Jordan as Cyborg/Victor Stone * Steven R. McQueen as Nightwing/Dick Grayson * David Henrie as Red Hood/Jason Todd * Holland Roden as Oracle/Barbara Gordon * Ruby Rose as Batwoman/Kate Kane * Melissa Benoist as Supergirl/Kara Davners/Kara Zor-El * Keiynan Lonsdale as Kid Flash/Wally West * Allison Paige as Trajectory/Eliza Harmon * Falk Hentschel as Hawkman/Carter Hall * Ciara Renée as Hawkgirl/Kendra Saunders * Stephen Amell as Green Arrow/Oliver Queen * Katie Cassidy as Black Canary/Laurel Lance * Caity Lotz as White Canary/Sara Lance * Colton Haynes as Arsenal/Red Arrow/Roy Harper * Willa Holland as Speedy/Thea Queen * Justin Hartley as Shazam ** Jared Gilmore as Billy Batson * Sharon Leal as Miss Martian/M'gann M'orzz * Cress Williams as Steel/John Henry Irons * Beth Riesgraf as Power Girl/Karen Starr/Kara Zor-L * Brandon Routh as The Atom/Ray Palmer * Michael Fassbender as Doctor Fate/Kent Nelson * Lea Michele as Zatanna/Zatanna Zatara * Miles Teller as Plastic Man/Patrick O'Brian * Hartley Sawyer as Elongated Man/Ralph Dibny * Robbie Amell as Firestorm/Ronnie Raymond * Alan Ritchson as Captain Atom/Nate Adam * Emmett J. Scanlan as The Spectre/Jim Corrigan * Eric Martsolf as Deadman/Boston Brand * Tom Welling as Metamorpho/Rex Mason * Eric Christian Olsen as Booster Gold/Michael Jon Carter * James Roday as Blue Beetle/Ted Kord * Phil Morris as Green Lantern/John Stewart * Jamie Dornan as Green Lantern/Guy Gardner * Tom Cruise as Green Lantern/Jack Chance * Brendan Fraser as Green Lantern/Simon Baz * Mel Gibson as Green Lantern/Alan Scott * John Wesley Shipp as The Flash/Jay Garrick * Kyle Gallner as The Flash/John Fox * Kenny Johnston as Max Mercury/Max Crandall * Patrick Dempsey as Blue Beetle/Dan Garrett * Iddo Goldberg as Red Tornado/John Smith * Jessica De Gouw as Huntress/Helena Bertinelli * Charles Michael Davis as Black Lightning/Jefferson Pierce * Matt Ryan as John Constantine * Keith David as Solovar * Steve Howey as Lobo * Eve Torres Gracie as Maxima * Garrett Hedlund as Johnny Quick/Johnny Chambers * Bre Blair as Liberty Belle/Elizabeth Lawrence Chambers * Carlos Valdes as Vibe/Cisco Ramon * Jessica Camacho as Gypsy/Cynthia Reynolds * Patrick J. Adams as Hourman/Rex Tyler * Nick Zano as Citizen Steel/Nate Heywood * Matthew MacCaull as Commander Steel/Henry Heywood * Kwesi Ameyaw as Dr. Mid-Nite/Charles McNider * Dan Payne as Obsidian/Todd James Rice * Luke Wilson as Starman/David Knight * Arlen Escarpeta as Icon/Augustus Freeman * Adam “Edge” Copeland as Atom Smasher/Al Rothstein * Echo Kellum as Mr. Terrific/Curtis Holt * J.R. Ramirez as Wildcat/Ted Grant * Sinqua Walls as Amazing-Man/Will Everett * Joseph David Jones as Green Arrow/Connor Hawke * Rick Gonzalez as Wild Dog/Rene Ramirez * Joe Dinicol as Ragman/Rory Regan * David Ramsey as Spartan/John Diggle * Tala Ashe as Isis/Zari Adrianna Tomaz * Chris Wood as Mon-El * Ryan Merriman as Cosmic Boy/Rokk Krinn * Thomas Mann as Lightning Lad/Garth Ranzz * Amy Jackson as Saturn Girl/Imra Ardeen * Tom Cavanagh as Harrison Wells * Jesse L. Martin as Detective Joe West * Rick Cosnett as Detective Eddie Thawne * Kevin Bacon as Detective Sebastian Ashe * Candice Patton as Iris West * Chosen Jacobs as Jai West * Patrick Sabongui as Captain David Singh * Victor Garber as Professor Martin Stein * Isabella Hoffman as Clarissa Stein * Graeme McComb as Barry Stein * Christina Brucato as Lily Stein * Luc Roderique as Jason Rusch * Caroline Dhavernas as Firehawk/Lorraine Reilly * Elena Satine as Bombshell/Amy Sue Allen * Jenna Dewan Tatum as Lucy Lane * Kelsey Asbille as Naomi Singh * Kay Panabaker as Mera * Melissa Roxburgh as Betty Seaver * Britt Robertson as Deborah Poulos * Amanda Pays as Tina McGee * Malese Jow as Linda Park * Michael K. Williams as James Forrest * Scott Paulin as Darryl Frye * Ansel Elgort as Darwin Elias * Alexandra Wentworth as Valerie Perez * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor * Natalie Portman as Lutessa Luthor * Alex Désert as Julio Mendez * Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak Production Development ''To be added Pre-production and filming To be added Post-production To be added Release To be added Confirmed plot points * The Show Will be 20 Episodes